Heaven Forbid
by Duchess of Darkness
Summary: [Ch 7 up!] I hate him; I wish he was dead. He wants me dead and I couldn’t care less. Let him sneer; let him glare; let him express his hatred for me. Let him ignore me, and yet keep all his attention on me. I don’t care. …I think I’m in love with
1. Chapter I

Title: Heaven Forbid

Author: XiaoLang - Kaz

Rating: PG13

Summary: I hate him; I wish he was dead. He wants _me_ dead and I couldn't care less. Let him sneer; let him glare; let him express his hatred for me. Let him ignore me, and yet keep all his attention on me. I don't care. …I think I'm in love with him.

Disclaimer: the book series of Harry Potter belongs to J.K. Rowling. All work relating to the book series or the content and characters within belong to her alone.

**Chapter I**

**~*~*~*~*~**

Plunk.

I sighed, another piece of bread flying through the air and sinking in the water. Evening's meal did not go will with me. Not in a way that I didn't like the food (it's hard not to when you're nearly starving for a month or two every year), but that I didn't want to be there. The crowd, cramped space, the constant stares... I didn't want that tonight. In fact, I have been avoiding it for two weeks. Of course, my best friends fawn over me and wonder constantly of my absence, but they know me enough not to bother me when I insist on privacy and some solitude. I'm grateful for their understanding; but then again, I could always be wrong and they enjoy just each other's company.

I shook my head at the last thought. No, I shouldn't think that. Even if they are a couple, they wouldn't do that to me. If anything, they would want me to find someone since they spent so much time together and didn't want me to feel left out. 

But... I didn't feel abandoned, or left out, or lonely at all. I enjoyed the peace I get, and the lack of attention comforts me, instead of irritating me. No one was always looking over my shoulder for me, or making sure I looked presentable to others, or warding off a mob of fans or killers, or anything like that. I was allowed to do things myself without someone constantly hovering over me, watching everything I do. I wasn't expected to be perfect in their eyes, the role model and hero they will constantly speak of and admire. 

I snorted at the thought. Perfect? Me? At least _one_ of my teachers knew I'm not perfect. Though he saw me far below standards, at least he didn't praise me and fawn over me. I shuddered. Him? Fawn over me? That would be horrendous! That would almost be as bad as—

I stopped my thoughts before they got too far, tossing yet another piece of bread into the water, watching it sink. It floated for a second before sinking below, being eaten by the creature that lay below the surface, waiting to devour it. At the moment, I wouldn't have minded tossing myself in and letting it eat me, but I knew that it wouldn't. No, the Headmaster trained it well enough not to take in suicidal humans, especially those of his school. 

Sighing again, I stood up, throwing the last bit of bread into the water, watching it sail through the air before landing in the water with a dull plunk. My misery, I figured, would not end until I killed the one who gave me my scar, or die myself. But then all those I left behind would've cried upon my grave, mourning and wishing I'd lived. And besides, if I were to die, it wouldn't be by _his_ hands. 

I brushed myself off and turned away from the lake and walked back to the school, crossing the grounds quickly and passing the Grand Hall in silence. I didn't feel like eating, so I didn't set foot in there, heading straight up to the Gryffindor tower. Thankfully, Hermione and Ron were not back yet, so I immediately retreated to the boys' dormitory, cleansing myself before retreating to my bed, drawing the drapes close to block out the rest of the world. Forget schoolwork. Tomorrow I had the day off, so I could do I then. 

Running a hand through my damp, forever-messy hair, I push away any thoughts I formed, drifting off to sleep.

"Harry?"

... Go away.

"Harry!"

Groaning, I open my eyes, regretting having done so when I see who disturbed my sleep. "Yes, Ron?"

The second youngest of the Weasley family, Ronald Weasley sits down on the edge of my bed, dangling my glasses in front of my face. "I have practice in a few minutes and Hermione wants your company this morning."

About to open my mouth to question what practice he was talking about, I remember. Quidditch. Much like soccer, but more complicated, Quidditch was played in the air. Some bloody insane woman who worked for the Ministry banned me from playing it the other year. And, as much as I would've objected, I enjoy not having it now. Quidditch used to be a thrill, an elation that kept my mind off other things. But once Malfoy came into the picture, it was more about competition. I was easily distracted and it was only when I was by myself up there that I could get away. Of course, I never threw away my broom, especially since my godfather gave it to me, and I flew solo now. If I really needed a distraction, I took my cloak and broom and headed out. But rarely did I set foot there with a broom in my hand. Most of the time, when I'm not doing work, I'm by the lake, thinking about random and not-so-random things. Sometimes, I don't think of anything at all; just stare out at the lake.

I snatched my glasses out of his hand and shoved them onto my nose. Sitting up, I replied, "I take it she wants to talk to me?"

Ron gave me a shrug. "You know how she is. Bloody nutter she is, but damn perceptive. Of course she wants to talk with you."

I ran a hand through my hair and pushed Ron off my bed as I swung my legs over the side, throwing off the covers. "All right, I'll keep her 'company'." After a pause, I laughed. "Jeez, Ron, but your girlfriend sure it pushy."

Ron went pink around the ears at the note of Hermione being his girlfriend. But how could he deny it? He actually had the guts to ask her out and they've been inseparable since. "Hey!" was all he could say.

I grinned and shook my head. "Well, go to your practice before you become late."

Ron nodded and jogged out of the room, his broom in hand. I watched him disappear behind the door before turning my attention to myself. I changed and ran a hand through my hair again before heading out and down to the Grand Hall where Hermione already waited, a large book before her while her food was pushed to the side, a fruit half eaten in one hand while the other was on the corner of a page, ready to flip it. When my shadow was cast over the pages of her book, she looked up, smiling.

"Good morning, Harry."

I nodded. "Hey, Hermione."

She pushed a ready plate full of food in front of me as I sat across from her. 

"Here," she said. "Eat."

I threw her a look before taking advantage of the food set before me. 

"Thanks," I said around a mouth full of toast and eggs.

Hermione smiled and nodded. 

"Not at all, Harry," she said. After a pause, she continued; and before she even said it, I knew what she was going to say. "Did you eat last night? Because you seem so hungry this morning."

I rolled my eyes mentally. I shook my head to answer her question. "Other than bread, which half I threw out in the lake, no."

She sighed exasperatedly. "Why, Harry? Are you trying to starve yourself, or are you just anorexic?" 

I gave her a pointed look. "I'm not starving myself. Maybe I am anorexic. But if you were starving involuntarily for about two months every year, you kinda get used to not eating."

Sympathy crossed her features. "I'm sorry, Harry. But now that you have the choice of eating or not, you need to take advantage or it. Please eat something." 

She gestured to the plate before me that was half finished. I glanced down at it and nodded.

"Don't worry," I said, "I'll eat it."

"Thank you, Harry."

I shrugged and kept my gaze on my food, watching it slowly disappear from the plate and feel it fill my stomach, stifling its cry. When I was almost done, Hermione stroke up a conversation again.

"What did you do?" she asked.

I looked up. "When?"

"Last night."

"Sat by the lake again," I answered bluntly. 

"Oh."

Of course, she wanted me to elaborate, but I wasn't going to. If I didn't know better, she would've wanted me to tell her what I was thinking last night. But I wouldn't let her know. She and Ron never knew what I thought about by the lake, and never pushed me to find out. They always wondered, but the answers they received were always vague, if given at all. I guessed they didn't like it when I did that, but I didn't care. It may sound rather rude or strongly negative, but I'm only telling the truth. I didn't care to give them answers when I didn't want to. They were probably disturbed by my silence, but since they never really asked, I never really answered. 

The plate was empty in due time and I stood up, pushing away from the table. Hermione looked up from her book, almost alarmed by the sudden movement. 

"Are you going?"

I nodded. "If you really need me, you know where I am."

She nodded in return and I knew she watched my retreating form as I exited the Grand Hall, going out to my favorite spot by the lake, a stolen roll in my hand. The wind ran its fingers through my hair and tugged lightly on my clothes, teasing me as I walked against it. I brushed a bang out of my eyes and continued walking until I came to my spot, sitting down and leaning against the tree nearest to the lake. Almost immediately I start tossing bread pieces into the lake. 

It was almost like a routine to do, really. Eat, converse a bit with Hermione and Ron, then retreat to the lake and feed those under the water. Then, go back to nibble on lunch, then bury myself in work, skipping dinner and coming back for a little bit of more work before sleeping, avoiding all possible. That doesn't sound like normal hero actions, does it? But then again, I'm not hero. I'm but a boy nearing the age of manhood, ready to graduate and then die for his friends and all these strangers who knows him while he doesn't know squat about them. Wonderful, huh?

Bloody cynical I am. But really, I'm supposed to be a normal teenager. I AM a normal teenager. ...Okay, so maybe I can use magic, but so can those guys in Japan or China or whatever where they can be on their head for HOURS and don't even get dizzy afterwards. Now _that_ is magic. Really! I can just tilt my head over the side of my bed and the blood rushed to my head and I feel a headache coming on.

Anyway, I'm not supposed to save all of mankind with just the tip of my wand and a lot of skill. Bloody hell, all I have is bloody luck! 

I sighed and launched another piece of bread into the air, watching the wind carry it a few more feet before falling into the water. My thoughts wandered on to different things as I continued to throw pieces of bread into the lake. In time, I became bored with nothing else to ponder about, and sank against the tree, proposing to myself that I doze before heading back. 

Really, I didn't need the nap, but it was still good to close my eyes in the shade of the tree, wind playing with my hair and clothes as only speckles of sun reached over me. 

I must've been bloody asleep because I was oblivious to the footsteps heading toward me until they were only a few feet away. I opened my eyes slowly and turning my gaze toward the source of the noise. At first, I couldn't see as my vision was blurry through half-open eyes, but one thing I could make out was light blonde hair. My eyes opened to their fullest as I stared at the person in shock. What would _he_ be here for? I sat up slowly, our eyes never leaving each other. Strange... he doesn't sneer or comment rudely on my appearance or mere existence.

To my surprise, really, he sits down and tears his gaze away, staring out to the lake. What the bloody hell...? I watch as he stares out, seeming to ignore me. That in itself is weird. Him? Ignore me? What was the world coming to? Was he under a curse? Was he ill? Did he even remember who I was? I open my mouth to question his behavior, but before I actually do, I decide against it and sink back into my previous position, keeping my eye on his back in case he tried something. 

And, as much as I tried, it wasn't long until I fell asleep again, _right by my rival_. To do such a thing was unthinkable; and yet, I just did. I must've been sick as well if I thought it would be okay to do that around him. 

When I woke again, I found my position different from before, probably having rolled on my side in my sleep. And what more, my vision was blurry. I knew that this was not because of half opened eyes, so I sat up quickly, touching the side of my face to find my glasses gone. Brows gone behind bangs and eyes wide in sudden panic, I looked around me for something that resembled those bloody frames. I found them not far from where my head was, folded and placed neatly as if valuable. I snatched them up and shoved them onto my nose, glancing around me to see that my company had left during my slumber. 

"Bloody hell..." I mutter, running a hand through my hair. I stood up and brushed myself off, glancing up at the sky. "Jeez. Time flew by, huh? I hope 'Mione or Ron hasn't started running around the grounds like headless chickens yet."

I smile at the thought and started back towards the school, jogging up the steps until I came back to the Gryffindor common room, almost immediately being swarmed by worried faces. I push past them and head up to the boys' dormitory, shedding my cloak and kneeling before my trunk to retrieve my school belongings, ready to work.

"Harry?"

I pause in flipping open the lid of my trunk to look over my shoulder, grinning at my best friend as he entered the dormitory. 

"How'd practice go?" I asked as I noticed the stains and muck clinging to his clothes.

He groaned and flopped in a chair. "Worked to death, I tell ya."

I laughed. "Well, think of how Wood treated us? I'm sure she's not as bad."

Ron waved a hand in my direction and I returned to getting my things. When I stood up and kicked the trunk close, I said to him, "Well, you better shower if you plan on spending time with Hermione. Knowing her, she's probably camped out at the library doing extra work for all her classes."

Ron nodded and broke into a grin. "Yeah, and I'm sure she won't appreciate it if I run into the library looking like this." He gestured to his clothes. "Yeah, I'll go wash up. I guess you aren't coming?"

I shook my head. "Nah. I don't have much work to do, so I'll just stay in the common room. If you want, I can visit you two later."

Ron nodded. "Sure."

"I just hope I don't walk in on something I shouldn't," I added as I quickly exited the dormitory, knowing that I made him blush to the shade of his own hair with my comment.

Curled up in the chair by the fireplace, with a quill in one hand and the inkbottle down on the floor by my stuff, I started my report with a book balanced on my lap. I scribbled on about the uses of the potion we were studying in Professor Snape's class, going on by book reference on about each ingredient to make the bloody thing and such important details. I must've wrote a report about the length of my whole body before I finished it off, waving my hand in front of the last bit to make it dry faster before rolling it up and securing it amongst my belongings. My hand hurt like hell for writing so much, but I didn't care. I thought that I did a great job and would surely get a B on it in the least. If not, then I would complain and strike up a damn good argument with the Professor before I was sent off to detention.

I laughed at the thought as I capped the top of my inkbottle, putting it and my quill away with my other belongings before dumping it all in my trunk at the base of my bed. 

"Harry?"

I looked up and stretched, smiling at Hermione who smiled back at me. "Yeah?"

"Would you be joining us for dinner?"

I paused. Actually, I didn't want to, but... I nodded. "For once, yeah."

Her smile widened at my statement. "Great! Well, I'm going to meet Ron. Please come down soon."

I nodded. "Sure. Just let my clean up."

She affirmed my statement and left me to gather my belongings and clean myself up before heading down to the Grand Hall. 

~*~*~*~*~*~

AN: Okay, inspiration (bribery and threat) has caused me to make this story, and I hope you like it. It's a little strange, I know, but I'm sure everything's okay. It's not much right now, but I hope dearly that you comment on this. This story, I'll note, is dedicated to my friend Lu who's got some funny humor for my stories and liked my first HP story. Please review/comment for me! (Whether by email or the review box Review box: Rawr! Feed meh! each is appreciated.) 

Thank you!!


	2. Chapter II

Title: Heaven Forbid

Author: XiaoLang - Kaz

Rating: PG13

Summary: I hate him; I wish he was dead. He wants _me_ dead and I couldn't care less. Let him sneer; let him glare; let him express his hatred for me. Let him ignore me, and yet keep all his attention on me. I don't care. …I think I'm in love with him.

Disclaimer: the book series of Harry Potter belongs to J.K. Rowling. All work relating to the book series or the content and characters within belong to her alone.

**Chapter II**

**~*~*~*~*~**

"Hey! You made it!"

I looked up and smiled as I approached the Gryffindor table, sitting across from my best friends. The rest of my friends were around us, glad to see me joining them tonight. 

"Welcome back, Harry!"

"Hey! Don't talk as if he came back from the dead or something!"

I laughed, shaking my head. "It's all right, guys. Don't worry about it."

Ron and Hermione smiled in unison, glancing at each other. I rolled my eyes in their direction for the attention I was receiving, but didn't comment aloud as the evening meal started up. In the time that I've avoided such praise and jokes and attention, I enjoyed the company and noise this time. Dinner went by so quickly; I didn't even know it had ended until I actually looked around to see that nearly half of the Hall was empty. I sighed when I noticed this, idly biting my lower lip. 

"Harry?"

I turned to see Hermione stand up. "Yeah?"

"I'm heading over to the library. Ron will be accompanying me, so I hope you don't mind."

I shook my head, smiling. "Not at all."

Ron rubbed at gunk that stuck to his fingers. "Hey, if you need to work, join us, mate."

I declined the offer. "No thanks. I already finished. You two go ahead. I'm just going to sit outside."

The two knew what I meant and nodded, gathering their things and heading over to the library. I watched them, a bit envious, before finishing roll I left untouched, grabbing another and downing the first with my drink before heading out myself, waving farewell to my friends as I headed up to the dormitory to grab my secondary bag before walking out to the lake once again. Like before, I went to my favorite spot, leaning against the tree and watching the sun set, disappearing of the tops of the trees that formed the forest. The stolen roll was still clutched in my hand, waiting to be thrown into the lake. Dropping my bag by the tree and unlatching my cloak, I went up to the edge of the lake and stretched, working my tired fingers. Then, without the patience of tearing it up, I chunked the whole roll into the lake, a small splash and a flow of ripples following after it as it hit the water. 

"Ten points!" I cheered to myself, my voice low as I talked to myself. "And they thought I learned nothing besides running in school. I guess my cousin was actually good for something."

I grinned like a fool and laughed as a memory surfaced when my cousin Dudley would chase me with his lackeys flanking him, all carrying something to torture me with. And every time he sought me out during PE and in between classes, I would climb out of his reach, later being in trouble for sitting on the school roof, avoiding flying objects. They would have to bring up a ladder for me to climb down, even though there was always a tree nearby for me to climb from. Never would my cousin or his friends climb to the roof like I would, fearing the trouble they could get in. But since they were all from snotty families, the authority at school wouldn't care anyway, blaming any pain, fake or not, inflicted on any of them on me. It was rotten, but I had no power against any of them. So I continued to get in trouble and ran and fled. Thankfully, though, by the age of eleven, I came here, to Hogwarts, under the careful watch of Albus Dumbledore, the Headmaster of the witchcraft and wizardry school. 

I sighed and closed my eyes as the wind blew, hitting my face and tossing my hair in wild directions. I turned around to make sure my cloak didn't fly off, just in time to have it smack me in the face. I grunted as I dragged it off my, folding it and placing it under my bag. To my surprise, as I did so, something fluttered to the ground. Bending down, I saw it to be a piece of paper and picked it up. Turning it over in my hand, I found there was no writing on it. 

"Ah, oh well."

I stuffed it inside my pants pocket and finished gathering my things in a pile. I laid back on the ground and laced my fingers behind my head, looking up at the night's sky. Really, since day had fallen, I wasn't supposed to be out. But that's what my bag was for. In it was my inheritance from my troublesome father. Invisibility cloak. The name said it all. When I went back, I would use it to conceal myself and avoid trouble. Though my father was a kook, he sure knew how to get around the place. 

A smile played on my lips as I closed my eyes again, letting the wind play with and around me. Little did I know, I fell asleep as I relaxed, the world passing me by as I became oblivious to everything. I had a strange dream, though, where I was choking on something being forced down my throat. Huh. Maybe it was a sign that I would die through poison or something.

When I woke, only the stars lit the school grounds. I cursed and threw my father's cloak around me, gathering my things and rushing back to the Gryffindor tower, uttering the password to enter the common room, jumping up the stairs to the boy's dormitory. Sure that I was silent in all this, I shed my cloak and climbed into bed, slipping off my shoes and setting it under the side of my bed while my bag and accessories were stuffed carelessly in my trunk. My breath was short from the long run, and it took me a while to return my breath to normal. In the time, I stared up blankly at the canopy of my four-poster bed, licking my lips. Strangely, it was slightly wet, as if I drooled in my sleep and didn't even notice it. I wiped my mouth with the back of my hand and settled on getting myself to sleep. 

"Oy, mate!"

I lifted a hand out from between the covers and flapped a hand in the direction of the owner of the voice. With a grunt I buried myself under the covers even more, wrapping them around me.

"Hey! Harry!"

"Oh, just leave him, Ron. I bet you he was out late last night, having forgotten to actually come back while he was thinking out there."

Ah, Hermione. Thanks.

"But—!"

Hermione chuckled. "Don't worry about it, Ron, dear. He actually came to dinner last night. If he did, then that's an improvement, right? I'm sure he's fine. Let's let him sleep in a bit more. I'm sure he won't dare be late to Potions."

Ron sighed and I felt his weight leave the side of my bed. I sighed inwardly and drifted back to sleep, the last thing I hear being a quick kiss between the two before they leave me to sleep in. I'm glad for Hermione being knowing, mature beyond her age and with knowledge to rival any expert. The fact that she's still in school is rather amazing. But she doesn't really have a reason to leave, does she?

The next time I come back to the living, its on my own, no one else in the dormitory as I slid out of the bed and gather clean clothes and my brush. As I head over to the bathroom, I stop as I cross the giant mirror on the far wall. What the—?! 

I drop my belongings and run up to it, my eyes wide as saucers. I cry out in surprise and I ogle at my reflection. I take off my glasses and rube them against the hem of my shirt, finding that it's not an illusion as I look down. 

"Holy—!!"

I glanced around, half expecting someone to be there, but found the place empty except myself. I bite my lower lip and rush out of the bathroom, grabbing both my father's cloak and my own. I wrap myself in my cloak first before hiding under my father's clambering out of the Gryffindor common room and out the hall, straight to the man who I hoped and knew would help me. The run was short as I named sweets off the top of my head to reach the stairwell that led up to the Headmaster's office. Once up there, I didn't stop, falling through the doors in a huff, tangled in my belongings.

"Harry?"

I looked up to see Dumbledore, as well as all his paintings on the walls, staring at me in wonder.

"What's the matter?"

I scrambled to my feet and approached his desk, collapsing in one of the chairs before the desk. "P-Prof-Professor D-Dumbledore!"

"Yes?"

I waited until my breath returned to normal that I spoke again. "Professor, I have a serious problem!"

He put his quill away and gave me his full attention. He looked me over, wondering what I could possibly be fretting over. Well, he couldn't see since I still clutched my cloak to myself, my father's cloak draped over the arm of the chair. 

"IhavenoearthylcluewhathappenedbutIwokeupasusual, right? Well, whenIwenttogoshowersinceIdidn'tgetachancetolastnightIfiguredIhadtointhemorning. But guess what? RightwhenIenteredthebathroom, Icaughtsightofmyselfinthemirror. AnddoyouknowwhatIsaw?!" I stood up and unlatched my cloak. "THIS!!"

Dumbledore, unsurprisingly, caught everything I said and saw what I did in the mirror. "Well, my boy, I do not know how this could've happened. Either we're both hallucinating, or you really have gone through a miraculous change. Did you notice your voice is higher than normal?"

I was about to cry out on my 'miraculous' change when I caught his last sentence. In fact, my voice indeed was higher than normal, all traces of a male being gone. Oh great... I slumped in my chair, my rant gone from my tongue.

"Now what?"

Dumbledore smiled kindly at me, lacing his fingers. "Would you like to present yourself to the school as a female? Or keep it a secret. There are ups and down to both choices, Harry."

I groaned. "Which is better?"

"I cannot say. It's your choice anyhow. You must choose, Harry, not I."

I sunk lower in my chair at his statement. I wouldn't be able to stand the stares if all of Hogwarts knew that the infamous Harry Potter suddenly turned into _Harriet_ Potter. Looking up to meet Dumbledore's gentle gaze, I asked, "If I chose the latter, how would we keep it a secret?"

Dumbledore's smile widened slightly as he replied. "There is always binding it, or else Harry Potter can take a sudden vacation from school to take care of his family, while Harriet, or whatever name you wish to use in place, steps in, ironically the same day of Mr. Potter's disappearance."

"Bind?" I repeated, goosebumps covering my arms at the thought of having to suffocate myself. "Uh, eheh... I think Harry'll take his vacation."

Dumbledore nodded and handed me several parchments of paper and a spare quill, sliding an inkbottle toward me. "You will need to create a written excuse and a short description of the new you."

I stared at quill in my hand, shifting to stare at the paper, then to Dumbledore. "Is that all I need to do?"

He nodded. "For now, yes. I assure you that I will take care of any complications or needed information afterwards. Don't worry, all you'll need to do after we assign you a new uniform, is go on with your normal schedule."

About to dip the tip of the quill into the ink, I paused. "New uniform?"

"Yes, I'm afraid that you'll have to wear a girl's uniform, Harry. It may be uncomfortable, especially since it's a skirt, but I'm sure you'll do fine." With a wink, he added, "Just don't punch any boy."

I blushed at immediate realization to what he meant by punching boys. Oh jeez... I sighed heavily and began writing. 

_Name: _

Uh, no clue what that is yet.

_Age: 17_

Well, of course I'm seventeen. That was a bit obvious. Ah, oh well.

Gender: Female 

I pause to snort mentally. Why in the world did I add that?

Appearance: Black hair and green eyes 

Erm... perhaps I should add something?

Height: Approximately 5'6" 

Okay, maybe I was short for my age... Oh well. I'm sure if I found some boots or something I could add a bit of height there. No problem.

I glanced up at Dumbledore. 

"Professor Dumbledore?"

He looked up from his own work, peeing over his glasses. "Yes, Harry?"

"What exactly am I supposed to write here?"

He read the paper upside-down. "It doesn't have to be much. Basic information, really. But it would be best if you thought of a name first."

I nodded and returned to my papers, turning to my excuse of absence as I raked my brain for a new name. Doing as he suggested, I wrote that I was called home to take care and see my uncle in the hospital. In reality, I wouldn't step foot in the room he would be held in (if ever this was true), and wouldn't care less. But as family things go, it wouldn't be unusual if I actually was there. So, as unrealistic as it was, I wrote of a serious illness and pain inflicted upon Uncle Vernon Dursley, guardian and hateful uncle to Harry Potter. Ah, but after this I wouldn't be a 'Harry', would I?

As I closed the report of Harry Potter's absence, I returned to my short and pathetic biography, staring at the blank that was soon to be filled with some unknown feminine name.

Before I could actually think of something, the doors to Dumbledore's office opened. Quickly, I wrapped myself up in my cloak, hiding my father's cloak in my bag before turning to see who it was that entered the room. It was a Gryffindor girl in Year Seven as me, a book and several papers in her arms.

"Ah, Joan, I'm glad to see you."

I sat back in my chair to watch Dumbledore greet the girl. I hadn't really noticed her before, but knew she was in the same house as me. She smiled, brushing back a lock of black hair. 

"Hello, Professor Dumbledore." She smiled. "How are you?"

"I'm fine. Come for the daily visit?"

Daily?

I must've thought this aloud because Joan suddenly turned to me, seeing me for the first time. 

"Oh! Hello, I didn't see you there. I'm sorry. I'm Joan."

We shook hands and exchanged smiles.

"Pleasure," I replied.

"What's your name?"

"Ha— " I stop short, remember I wasn't supposed to be Harry. "Uh, Harle."

Joan smiled. "That's a pretty name. Are you new here? I don't think I've seen you before."

Dumbledore cleared his throat. "Yes, Miss Harle has come in from a distant school and is here to join us at Hogwarts. She was just discussing with me that she was issued the wrong uniform and needs a set of her own. And since the uniform won't come in till later this afternoon or possibly tomorrow, perhaps you can lend her your own?"

Joan smiled. "Oh, not at all. I'd be glad to help out a new student."

Dumbledore smiled. "That's good to here. Then would you mind being her guide while she's here? We've already sorted her into the Gryffindor house and all she needs to do is settle in and get to know the place. I'm sure it won't be a problem if you help her."

With a nod, she accepted, turning to me to flash another smile. "Pleased to meet you, Harle. I'm sure we'll become great friends."

I could only crack a half smile in response.

~*~*~*~*~*~

AN: Okay, maybe that's weirder than the previous chapter, but I'm sure you like it. ^^ Please comment on this and tell me what you think. Cheers! 


	3. Chapter III

Title: Heaven Forbid

Author: XiaoLang - Kaz

Rating: PG13

Summary: I hate him; I wish he was dead. He wants _me_ dead and I couldn't care less. Let him sneer; let him glare; let him express his hatred for me. Let him ignore me, and yet keep all his attention on me. I don't care. …I think I'm in love with him.

Disclaimer: the book series of Harry Potter belongs to J.K. Rowling. All work relating to the book series or the content and characters within belong to her alone.

**Chapter III**

**~*~*~*~*~**

Joan smiled. "I'm glad for you to visit us at Hogwarts. I'm sure you're time here will be most enjoyable."

This had gone on for at least fifteen minutes already, Joan pulling out clothes for me to wear while I listened to her babble. Of course, I had to be patient for saying I already knew the school would raise suspicion. She explained when we left the Headmaster's office that if I needed anything, or was confused or lost, she would be there to help me out. 

She handed me a spare uniform. "Here. This should fit you. It's a bit big on me, but it should fit just right on you."

I nodded and looked around for a place to change in private. Joan caught my searching gaze and showed me where I could dress. I thanked her and undressed quickly. It wasn't hard, really, but when I came to stare at the clothes I would be wearing instead, I grimaced. 

"Oh jeez..." I muttered under my breath.

My fingers fumbled clumsily with the buttons and zippers, attempting to figure out how in the hell I was supposed to put this on stuff on. I managed to slip the skirt on, but wondered about my boxers. I didn't need to wear it, but what was I supposed to do with it? I stared down at myself for a long moment before switching to my other problem. I had objects on my chest that normally wouldn't be there. 

"Uh..."

I looked around or something to help me with my problem, but found no solution. Sighing in defeat, I simple put on the top of uniform, hoping that I could fix it later.

When I came out to show Joan how things fit, she smiled and nodded.

"It looks great. And just out of curiosity, you do have the rest of your things, right?"

"Huh?"

Her expression turned apologetic. "I mean underwear, accessories, make up; all that. That didn't get lost, did it?"

I felt heat rise in my face at the thought of owning it all. "Um..."

Joan flapped a hand. "Not to worry, we can go to Hogsmeade to get you some stuff. In fact, let's go right now."

I blinked several times at her. "Wh-What? How would we be able to go out to Hogsmead to... um, get me 'stuff'?

"Oh, I guess you don't know, huh? Well, not many people do." She laughed a bit before explaining, "Well, Professor Dumbledore and I have a different relationship than the rest of his students. He trusts in me more and let's me go out and get things for him, or for myself if needed. You can say that Dumbledore is like my father, only far too old to actually mine. Either way, I'm sure he wouldn't mind me helping out the new student with her belongings, right?"

I nodded. "Sure."

A little later Joan and I went out to get me replacements and new accessories. It was strange, shopping with a girl, while being one, and having to ignore the constant stares. Joan introduced me into contacts, probably the greatest invention ever. But also, she showed me female underwear that I couldn't possibly be more embarrassed in my life. I remember how the storeowner was asking for my size.

"Hello," Joan said, greeting the storeowner.

"Oh, hello, Joan! It's nice to see you again. Oh? You've brought a friend?" the woman asked.

Joan smiled. "Yes. On her way from her school to Hogwarts, her things became lost and probably won't arrive till much later. In the mean time, we're trying to fill her drawers. Can you help us?"

The woman smiled in return. "Of course," she said, turning her attention to me and looking me up and down. "Well, I'll go and bring up some things that'll fit you."

I watched the woman left and soon come back with a handful of underwear. She brought us to the back where the dressing rooms were, letting me try them on. I was red as a tomato as I attempted and failed to snap those things in place. 

"Harle, dear, are things okay?"

"Uh... no. Actually...?"

I didn't get a chance to say anymore as the woman suddenly entered the dressing room. 

"Aah!"

She smiled kindly. "Oh, don't worry, it's not like I haven't seen it already, let alone being a dirty-minded old woman."

I laughed nervously as she looked me over and helped me with the clothes.

"Well, this doesn't fit you," she said after we got things situated properly. She tugged on a strap. "Dear, do you know your size?"

"Uh... size?"

"Yes, dear. You know, for this." She tugged the strap again. "Have you ever looked? Or have you never used these kinds before?"

"I, uh, haven't..."

As my voice trailed, she smiled even more and nodded. "I understand. Well, get out of these and I'll get you something smaller. Apparently, you aren't gifted with the larger size. But then again, it's those girl's who are bigger that have trouble of keeping naughty boys off them." She sighed as she gathered the unwanted clothes to go replace them with different sizes, letting me change. 

I sighed heavily and fumbled again with the pieces of clothing, slipping my button-up shirt on as I waited for the woman to come back. When she did, we figured out the right sizes and got me all the clothing and underwear I needed (and didn't want). Then, afterwards, Joan treated me to get some jewelry and hair accessories. Ulgh, I don't think I'll ever shop for girl things again. 

During the time Joan was helping me select hair items and other weird paraphernalia like that, I noticed a pair of earrings that caught my interest. Finding no harm in just looking at it (and since it was far better than looking at ribbons and clips), I approached, lifting it off the rack. And no sooner had I did Joan appear at my side.

"Those are lovely. Will you buy them?"

I shook my head. "Ah, nah. I don't even have pierced ears." I brushed hair behind my ear and pointed to it. "See?"

Joan grinned. "Oh, that's not a problem. We can take care of that for you."

I blinked. "Wha—?"

"And they'll be perfect for you to wear while you're ears are getting used to them!"

My eyes widened. Get my ears pierced?!

Apparently, it was not subject for debate. By the time we both headed back to Hogwarts, my ears were red (and not from embarrassment), my arms ached, and my feet were killing me. Really, the day had flown by. It was already past the luncheon hour and I was hungry. Having missed breakfast, it wasn't surprising that my stomach growled at being neglected and unfed. Joan giggled when she heard the roar, taking us to the kitchen and getting something to eat personally. 

Spending time with Joan was pretty okay, I figured, but the girl could talk. She's very energetic and loquacious, filling up any silence I provided (which was practically all of the time I was with her). And when we were back at Hogwarts, she explained things to me, like the rules, prefects, OWLS, Years, and all that boring stuff. I swear: if I didn't know better, she was another version of Hermione, only more chatty and rebellious. And since she was like another Hermione, it was easy to befriend her. 

By evening, more clothes came in and I was settled in the girl's dormitory, some of my original belongings in a new trunk at the foot of my new bed. I was given a set of pajamas, socks, shoes, a brush and even mirror. With all the small things I purchased that day, I was granted a bag to keep it all in. 

When I finished putting away my things, I sighed, landing on top of my trunk. 

"Jeez..." I muttered. Joan had left me for the restroom and I was able to enjoy the silence as all the other students were still in classes. 

Hedwig was away in the owlry, myself unable to use her in the time that I was female. I hoped that it wasn't permanent, but since I didn't even know what happened to me, nothing could be said. Being a girl was difficult. I'm glad I was born male because being a girl meant high maintenance care for myself. And if anything, I was a slob. I had no care for what I looked like at all. Like I said, I was not perfect. After all, my hair was a pretty good example as to how messy I was. Being a girl would certainly force me to change some things. 

A tapping on a nearby window forced me to pause in my thinking. Looking over, I saw it to be Hedwig. Concerned, I let her in and watched as she flew to my bed, perching at the foot. Around her leg was a letter. I detached the note and opened it, finding it to be a note from Dumbledore, explaining more on what I would be going while in my current condition. Hedwig, he explained, would stay in his office and if there were any messages from him, it would be sent by her. At for any outgoing messages, it would be best if he used a friend's owl instead. Hedwig was too unique to go by unnoticed if I continued to use her while Harry Potter was gone. Of course, the same could be said when I receive a letter from him, but I was sure that he would find a way to make it inconspicuous. 

I nodded my thanks to Hedwig and sent her off back to Dumbledore, knowing she would show send my appreciation without my having putting it in words. She flew out of the window and left me to sit on my bed and reread the letter, making sure the information was stuck in my head.

"Harle?"

I looked up from the note to see Joan just enter the dorm. 

"Oh, hey, Joan."

Joan spotted the note in my hand and smiled. 

"Is that from your home?" she asked innocently. "Or the Headmaster?"

"Headmaster," I answered honestly. "He was just making sure I was settled and was okay."

She smiled. "Ah, he's like that. Worries about the wellbeing of all his students— even the ones that have a rather strong dislike of him. But that's what you get for being the headmaster of Hogwarts."

I nodded and Joan told me that dinner was about to start. She just came back from Dumbledore's office and was told to inform me about how Harle would make her first appearance tonight in but a few minutes. I was given enough time to shower and change and all that, Joan showing me to the closest girls' bathroom while she went off to the Hall herself. 

Washing was confusing, but I managed to get myself decent before slipping into some clothes, adding on the accessories that Joan picked out for me. Upon my ears was a pair of twin sterling silver crosses, hanging from the hook that silver half-sphere that marked the holes in my ears. Clear contacts were on my eyes to help me see, and a thumb ring on my left hand to complete my new look. Everything else I wore was not different than normal. Well, I suppose wearing boots instead of sneakers was different, but not by much. 

I was quick to run back to the tower and arrange my things before heading to the Grand Hall, forgetting belatedly to grab my cloak and finish drying my damp hair. But since I had no time to head back and fix my problems, I entered the Hall as is, pushing the large doors open.

At the sound of the doors opening, all eyes turned in my direction, settling their gaze on me. Apparently, I had interrupted Dumbledore's speech for he was already standing when I entered. I smiled a bit at him and looked around as he continued speaking.

"Ah, and here she is now. Students, please welcome a new student of ours. While Mr. Harry Potter is away, she should do fine in filling in his absence. Let's give her a round of applause."

Students, who were gaping at me clapped as told, the whole Hall joining in as I made my way to the Gryffindor table, easily finding Joan and sitting across from her, evidently near Hermione and Ron as well. Smiling a bit at them, I turned my attention to Joan who gave me a reassuring nod. 

Apparently, being a 'new student' gave me all the more reason to be the center of attention again.

~*~*~*~*~

AN: Poor Harry and his shopping. ^^;; Buu~t, I had to add it! I mean, what's the point of having a Harriet Potter if it doesn't come complete with her own accessories and set of clothes? Right? (Hee-hee!) Well, now a few more surprises and good turnabouts have happened to Harry, and things are firing up! I hope to hear some lovely reviews and see you next time! (And, of course, thanks to those who did. If I haven't yet, I'll be contacting you via email to answer any of your questions.)

(Oh, and you must congratulate me! I finally was able to read and purchase Hellsing! And I was able to buy Saiyuki!! Yay!! ^^ My collection continues to grow!)

Ta~!


	4. Chapter IV

Title: Heaven Forbid

Author: XiaoLang - Kaz

Rating: PG13

Summary: I hate him; I wish he was dead. He wants _me_ dead and I couldn't care less. Let him sneer; let him glare; let him express his hatred for me. Let him ignore me, and yet keep all his attention on me. I don't care. …I think I'm in love with him.

Disclaimer: the book series of Harry Potter belongs to J.K. Rowling. All work relating to the book series or the content and characters within belong to her alone.

**Chapter IV**

**~*~*~*~*~**

"Hello."

I turned to see Hermione extend her hand toward me. I smiled a bit and took it, shaking her hand.

"I'm Hermione Granger."

"Harle," I answered.

"Did you just come in today?"

I nodded. 

Hermione smiled. "It must be a great change for you to come here at Hogwarts."

I laughed at the irony. "Yes, it's a pretty big change."

"I hope you enjoy your stay here."

I nodded as Ron suddenly spoke up.

"Do you like Quidditch?"

A second later, Ron groaned as Hermione elbowed him in the ribs. Turning toward her, he stared in disbelief and confusion.

"What?"

Hermione simply scowled before returning to her meal, an explanation left unsaid. I smirked inwardly at the behavior, sad I missed this new part of Hermione. If anything, I missed a lot of Hermione's change since they became a couple, myself having become withdrawn far before Ron confessed. It was fun to see her this way. It was the best for both of them. 

Joan cleared her throat, drawing my attention toward her.

"You seem popular already."

I shrugged. "Yeah, I suppose."

"I guess you won't have a problem in being kept busy throughout your time here, huh?" Joan commented, though the answer was obvious.

"Yup."

"Harle?"

My eyes opened slowly, my body still tired from last night. I looked up to see Joan and Hermione standing over my bed.

"Yes?" came my croaked answer.

Hermione smiled. "Since it's your first day in classes, Joan and I offered to escort you to your classes."

"What about Ron?" I asked, yawning, before I even knew what I was talking about. 

I blinked in realization of what I said, but Hermione didn't seem bothered.

"Is it that obvious?" she asked before shaking her head. "Oh, don't worry about him. He can survive without me for a morning or two. Actually, he has practice today and probably won't be around till our first class together."

"Class?" I repeated, barely able to keep the groan from escaping my voice.

Joan smiled in turn, nodding. "Yup. Gryffindor has Transfiguration first, then double Potions with Slytherin." At the last part she grimaced.

Hermione sighed. "Yes. At least Harry isn't here, or else more trouble would rise. And even without him, Ron will surely pick a fight with Draco."

"Oh?" I just had to ask. How bad would things get without the infamous Draco Malfoy, the rival and mortal enemy of Harry Potter (well, aside from Voldemort, but he's not a snippy, prick of a blonde always in my face), to pick on Harry Potter, and just settle with his best friends? As much as I hated double Potions with Slytherin, things probably were going to be interesting.

Hermione threw me a sad and exasperated look. "Yes. Draco Malfoy, son of Lucius Malfoy, goes here at Hogwarts. He and Harry (Harry Potter, of course) are always seen making absolute trouble and mayhem for each other, never seeming to let up on the rude comments, the angry looks, and horribly childish actions. If they weren't both boys, you'd think they were an angry couple."

"Eh?!!" I exclaimed, shooting up in bed.

Hermione chuckled, waving her hand. "Oh, don't worry, those two could never get along if unless they were hypnotized or under a spell."

Still! For her to joke about that! To mention such an impossibility! That is just bloody scary, okay? I tried to laugh along with her but it practically came out choked. Clearing it, I changed the subject.

"Um... so, is breakfast up right now?"

Joan nodded and gestured to the clothes draped over the chair by the nightstand. "Yeah. And your clothes are already here for you."

"We'll leave you to change and get ready," Hermione added before the two left, letting me slip into the clothes.

I grabbed my bag and slung it over my shoulder after I finished preparing myself, going down the stairwell to the common room, meeting the girls who waited patiently for me near the painting. I smile at them a bit, feeling a bit awkward. One could say my panties were in a bunch, but I hell knew they weren't (I mean, it's hard to miss when the thing's clinging to your bloody arse— how do girls wear these things?!).

They greeted me warmly and the three of us set out to the Grand Hall, sitting at the Gryffindor table to enjoy our breakfast. As usual, breakfast at Hogwarts is as grand and delicious as the other meals it serves. And also, as usual, the Hall was crowded. A few students were probably absent and haven't come yet or left already, but it was still full of witches and wizards, loud and eventful. Some students had books before them; some were trying to finish the previous night's work while others were studying and preparing for upcoming classes. Obviously, as soon as the three of us sat at the table, Hermione pulled out book (probably for Arithmacy or something of the sort) and began reading it as she ate. 

Joan continued as the day before on explaining a bit more on the school, proving to be a true Hermione double. How? All she said was stuff from _Hogwarts: A History_. ...And how do I know this? Hermione actually got me the humongous thing last year for my birthday. I swear, I don't know what brought her to get me it, but I guess I should thank her. I had something to read in my time at my Uncle's over the summer break. And... it was good that I had something to distract me— and not from just my sadistic relatives.

I smiled and nodded every once in a while as breakfast continued, listing even as she continued to talk on our way to our first class. Hermione left just a few minutes before us to do a bit of work in the library before she came to class. 

"Well, well, _well_."

The unique, irreplaceable voice that came from behind us stopped Joan's long speech and my ongoing thoughts. I turned around sharply to meet the face of my rival. Or rather, Harry's.

"Yes?" I said in masked kindness.

He smirked and looked us over, his goons flanking him with dumb, half-formed expressions on their faces. 

"Aren't you Miss New Girl?"

I tilted me head to the side slightly, a smile formed on my face, almost mockingly. 

"Yes, I am. And you are?"

"Draco Malfoy, mind you. It'd be best if you remember it," he answered.

I don't know why, but a thought crossed my mind, my smile widening a bit. Perhaps just a little play...

"Oh? Why so?"

Malfoy snorted. "If you can't figure it out, I'll help you."

I laughed inwardly. But I was unable to answer with yet another question when Joan spoke up, her voice tight and almost pleading.

"Malfoy, please leave her alone. She doesn't need your hospitality."

Hospitality? I suppose that's a too-kind way of putting it. I watched as Malfoy regarded her with a snort.

"And how are you?" he snapped. "Was I talking to you?"

"No, but—"

Joan was cut off as Malfoy spoke again.

"Then but out of this little conversation, Gryffindor."

I frowned and stepped between them. 

"Hey! That's no way to talk to my friend!"

He laughed. "And what are you going to do about it?"

"Excuse me, is there something wrong here?"

Five heads turned to the new voice, surprised in our own ways.

"Professor Dumbledore?" I said.

The grey haired man smiled, eyes twinkling with their usual smile. "Hello, Harle, Joan." He turned to the other three and addressed them as well. "Mr. Malfoy...? Are you escorting these girls to their class or chatting with them because all of you should be moving along."

Malfoy shot Joan and me and glare before commanding his goons, leaving, knowing that he was in dangerous territory when Dumbledore was around to interrupt his mischievous ways. I smiled gratefully at Dumbledore as the three disappeared around a corner.

"Hello, Professor," Joan said in a sigh, gratitude evident in her voice.

The Headmaster smiled at us and first turned his attention to Joan. "Joan, could you continue on to your first class? I'd like to speak with Miss Harle for a moment."

Joan nodded and immediately obliged, leaving me to stand in the hall with the elderly man.

"Yes, Professor?" I asked once she was out of earshot.

"I noticed you've managed to become friends with Joan. Are you adjusting well?"

Strange... Dumbledore was never vague.

I nodded, knowing the undercurrent meaning. "Yeah. She helped greatly yesterday, and Hermione was doing just the same this morning. If anything, it's the same as before. Professor, how long will this go on?" I asked after a moment's pause.

Dumbledore smiled apologetically. "I'm not sure. It would be best if you first found out what you ate or drank or saw or even touched for this to happen. If you can get that, then it should be a bit easier for you to figure out a counter spell or potion. But until then, you must endure this. I hope the student body does not treat you harshly."

I nodded, shifting the bag on my shoulder. "Same here. And... Professor?"

Dumbledore paused just as he was about to turn around. "Yes?"

I sighed, smiling at him. "Thanks. You know, for last year. I'm glad you're there for me."

The glint in the man's eyes seemed to dance in merriment at the compliment. "Of course. There will not be a time where I will not support my students in their time of need. I only wish for the best."

I nodded a second time and watched the man leave before rushing to class.

~

The door to the dungeon room slammed open, nearly causing rattling bottles and vials to fall off the shelves. None of the students jumped at the sound, far too used to the abuse of inanimate objects whenever setting foot near the classroom. Some glanced over their shoulders as they continued to set up their equipment, making their own exasperated signs and expressions at the haughty teacher before continuing to prepare. 

I sat next to Hermione, Ron and Joan, Seamus and Neville in front of us. I played a face of surprise and innocence, a practiced mask in place. Ron caught my expression and waved it off with a snort, whispering to me.

"Don't worry about it. The nutter's always like that."

I smiled and nodded, watching the man begin his routine of insults and interrogations. And, not surprisingly enough, assaulted me mostly to see what I learned. I swear, if that man knew who I was, he'd drill twice as hard.

"All right then," he drawled, his voice deeper yet rival to Malfoy's. "We'll start making this potion in pairs." And before anyone could even get their hopes up, he added, "From opposite Houses."

A chorus of groans met that statement. I simply sighed, having a feeling of dread form in the pit of my stomach. 

Hermione huffed, nearly snapping her textbook close. "Oh, not again," she complained, though it was by far not loud enough to be heard by Snape. She turned to me and smiled apologetically. "I hope you don't get someone too brutal."

"I'm sure it won't be bad," I said with a shake of my head, figuring that only Malfoy could make my day simply hellish.

And much to my luck, I just had to think his name to start the chain.

"Harle. You will pair with Mr. Malfoy."

I groaned inwardly and nodded mechanically, picking up my things and moving over to sit next to the megalomaniac. I shot him a glare before setting my things up again, choosing to pointedly ignoring him. 

After all the students were put into pairs, we set to work, the sounds of glass hitting against each other and metal being heard throughout the room. There was scarce chatter, only because of whom everyone was paired up with. Even the Slytherins seemed in the least bit disappointed in having to pair with a Gryffindor. 

Malfoy and I were no different. Almost in fear of getting in contact with each other, we didn't speak unless necessary and reached for our own equipment. Strange, really, since we usually gritted teeth and barked at each other like a pair of dogs from different packs. But I'm not saying I didn't mind the rare silence either. He didn't sneer at me, nor make any excessively rude comments. (But then again, he doesn't know it's me, huh?) 

But no sooner had I enjoyed the silence did it break. As I was cutting up one of the ingredients to the potion, my hand slipped with the knife, slicing open two of my fingers. With a clatter that rang in the classroom, I hissed and dropped the knife, quickly withdrawing my hand to lick away the blood on instinct. Unfortunately, my arm crashed into Malfoy's, causing a vial he was holding to slip out of his hands and conveniently spill over my front. I yelped as I felt the chemical burn at the front of my shirt. I would've attempted to try and wipe it off, but it was already too late. The chemical burned down to my skin, thankfully not touching it.

I stared in shock at what happened and looked up sharply to see that moronic blonde staring at me as well. Well, his gaze was more centered at my chest, but still—!

My hand formed into a fist and I let instinct that I didn't even know about take over me, bringing my hand up and swinging at his face.

~*~*~*~*~*~

AN: Oh, poor, poor Harry... But it's just so fun to mess with him! grins evilly Don't you think so? Just so manipulative, he is... Well, I bet you didn't expect much from Malfie, huh? ^^ Rather new man, ain't he? Well, then again, so is Harry. (But then he's not exactly a 'boy'.) snickers 

Okay, I forgot to add this, but on note about Harry's scar, we'll just say that it's gone as well. Stupid as it may sound, Harry's lightning scar is gone while he's in this female form. Is that okay? I'll try to tie the info into the story a bit later or something... Well, have fun! And please review for me! I love comments, you know.


	5. Chapter V

Title: Heaven Forbid

Author: XiaoLang - Kaz

Rating: PG13

Summary: I hate him; I wish he was dead. He wants _me_ dead and I couldn't care less. Let him sneer; let him glare; let him express his hatred for me. Let him ignore me, and yet keep all his attention on me. I don't care. …I think I'm in love with him.

Disclaimer: the book series of Harry Potter belongs to J.K. Rowling. All work relating to the book series or the content and characters within belong to her alone.

**Chapter V**

**~*~*~*~*~**

"Harle!" came a voice behind me as the blonde before me held his cheek in surprise. (Like the jerk never felt pain before!)

My cheeks reddened as I turned to see Hermione rush towards me. At her glance at my singed clothes, I took my cape and wrapped it around me, trying to avoid stares as Snape approached us.

"What's the matter?" he demanded, as if he didn't already witness the accident.

Hermione stepped up to him and said, "Professor Snape, Harle had an accident with one of the chemicals for the potion. Her clothes are half gone! Could she please change into something decent?"

Snape sniffed and eyed me for a moment before nodded. "Go with her, Granger, and make sure she does."

Hermione nodded in return and swiped my things into my bag for me and gathered her own things before rushing me out of the classroom, the students staring after us, no doubt.

As we walked quickly back to the Gryffindor tower, Hermione held my bag and things as I concentrated on simply keeping myself covered. It wasn't long until we made it up to the tower and we rushed to the girls' dormitory, Hermione dropping our bags once we set foot in the common room. She helped me shrug out of the ruined uniform and get me into a new one after cleaning up in case the chemical touched my skin. 

A towel was draped over my head as I sat on my bed in the girls' dormitory. I sighed and I ran it through my hair.

"Are you okay?" Hermione interrupted the silence.

I nodded. "Yes. Other than be overly embarrassed, I'm fine. I feel bad about the clothes, though."

Hermione smiled sympathetically. "I'm sure it's okay to have lost a pair of clothes. There's always replacements, right?"

"Yes, but those were Joan's."

This seemed to surprise Hermione. "What?"

I shook my head. "When I first came, I realized that the uniform that I was given was a male's. Joan, conveniently coming across me and my distress, helped me with clothes and the supplies I needed to be here at Hogwarts," was my effortless lie.

Hermione had a contemplative look on her face, probably registering what I've said, before nodding. "Were they spares of hers? Because I hope she isn't a pair of clothes short for the week."

"Oh, don't worry, she said they were too large for her."

Hermione affirmed my information and smiled again. We agreed that we didn't need to head back to Snape's class so quickly and waited out the rest of the class period. During the time, I got to know more about her and see what I've missed the pass two weeks and some when I withdrew at school. I was able to see the few, slight changes in Hermione that I didn't realize or recognize before. It was nice being able to spend some time with her, even without Ron. Still she had that air of an astute, humorous person. She was far from the lackadaisical people Ron and I were, especially when it came to schoolwork. 

When we knew the class ended, Hermione and I headed over to our next classes, all students of the Gryffindor and Slytherin house seeming to either forget, or otherwise ignore the events that happened just a while ago. It wasn't so bad, really, since it seemed that I was given the same attention as before, only that now a bit more boys were eyeing me. It was repulsive, to say in truth, but I came to ignore it. At least, this way, after that show in Snape's room, they knew not to mess with me. They could 'look from afar' for all I cared.

By the time the day was over, I felt nostalgia for solitude. I wouldn't want to stay in for long, I figured as I dotted my sentence, ending my report for Potions once again. My fingers ached, feeling like they were worked too hard, too much, too quickly. ...Kinda like how I felt. The feeling of being hounded, surrounded, stared at. It was like I was under a microscope, as they say. 

So, having no care to conceal myself or hide at all, I used the 'new student' label to walk carelessly out to the lake like I used to, a simple word of exploring the school more as my excuse.

At the lake, I sat at my favorite spot, hands linked behind my head with my legs propped up and crossed, one leg bouncing over the other. I closed my eyes and let my thoughts wander like time and time before. The sweet melody of nature and its creatures were all that I needed to enjoy the evening.

But soon my peace was crashed as I remembered what Dumbledore said.

_It would be best if you first found out what you ate or drank or saw or even touched for this to happen. If you can get that, then it should be a bit easier for you to figure out a counter spell or potion. But until then, you must endure this._

Find out what happened before I 'transformed'? Okay, well... probably the only thing different from before was that I actually ate in the Hall that night instead of skipping it and heading out here to think. Well, I can't say that I didn't, for I DID come out, but nothing happened then. Okay, so maybe I had a really strange dream about choking, but that's a dream. So... if everything was normal around there, then was it food? If so, then what did I eat that could've triggered this? And was it food at all? It could've been my drink for all I knew.

Shaking my head and snapping open my eyes, I pushed aside that train of thought. Obviously, if I ate or drank something, then there was no way it would still be there. After all, how long does food or drink really stay in a human's system? Not that long; trust me.

I remembered that Dumbledore never told me to find out who did it. But then again, it's probably hopeless to think I could find the culprit. Though... then again, the way to find the name of the potion/spell/plant/food that caused the change, would also be by finding the accused.

"Ah, who am I kidding?" I murmured to myself, sitting up and slamming my palms to the ground. "I wouldn't be able to find them even if I shouted at the top of my lungs."

"Shout what, now?"

Startled, I nearly jumped to my feet at the voice of the approaching figure. Eyes slightly wider from shock, I looked up to see a calm blonde approach me with languid motions, the wind tugging at his clothes and hair, his appearance altered to make him seem almost like a friendly stranger. But who the bloody hell would ever put that sentence with the name 'Draco Malfoy'?

I blinked and composed myself immediately, hiding my shock and forming anger that came on instinct whenever he was around.

"Nothing," I said, a final note in my tone.

But would he listen or take a hint to things like that? No.

He smirked as usual and continued to approach me, stopping just a foot or two away from me. "Don't think so loudly, then."

I snorted and looked away. Talking to him would only create an argument. (That's something I want to avoid.) 

But still, he didn't leave. "So, what is Miss new Girl doing out here at this hour?"

"Like you would care what my answer was?"

"And why wouldn't I?"

He made it sound like it was his _business_ what I did. 

I glared at him. "Why _should_ you care?"

Question after question...

Malfoy stepped closer to me. I stood up in response to his action and met him squarely, one of my fists clenched in case of having to physically tell him to leave or take something he might say. But, to my surprise, he only stood there, eyes never leaving my face, though he did look like he was studying my expression. It unnerved me in how intense his gaze was, but I didn't think about turning away. I never let my own gaze fall, his cloud-like irises darkening slightly after a few long minutes as some unknown thought crossed his mind.

And suddenly, out of nowhere, he spoke up, asking, "Where are you from?"

I blinked, startled at first, and opened my mouth unsurely to answer. "Um... Another school?"

He shook his head vigorously, as if he needed different answer from me. "No. I mean— Who are your parents?"

"Why?" I asked cautiously. 

If I said anything out of the blue, then my cover would be blown and I would be in more hell than I already was. Too much happened last year for me to mess up now, especially with the fact that I was a bloody transgender and had no clue how to turn back. I stepped back and took note of every detail in the actions Malfoy took. He clenched his hands for a moment, then licked his lips, as if they were dry from talking an hour straight. Silence passed between us before he sighed a bit, uncertainty filling his eyes.

"What?" I said, finally.

He looked me up and down before answering, "I can't believe I'm tell you this... You're probably nothing but a lowly mudblood— But you remind me of someone."

Pushing the "mudblood" term aside, I asked, "I remind you of someone? Who?"

Curiosity couldn't have served me better as he answered hesitantly, his jitteriness catching my attention like a bored cat with a butterfly or bird. 

"Someone," he repeated a little rushed.

I clasped my hands behind my back and leaned forward slightly, my game up to bat already. 

"Who?" I repeated.

He narrowed his eyes at me for a moment before shaking his head. At first, I thought he wasn't going to answer me, but I was proven wrong when he did. And what more: by his response.

"By a person I admire."

Malfoy admires someone? Was that even possible? Was I on bloody crack or dreaming or what? I pinched myself and felt a tinge of pain. Okay, I figured, perhaps I wasn't dreaming and this wasn't fake. Still, who could possibly be better than Malfoy with the way he sees himself and carries himself?

"Admire...?" I thought aloud, realizing a second too late what I said.

"Yes! Admire!" he exclaimed, patience suddenly gone as he gestured with one arm wildly. "Do you have a problem with admiration, mudblood? You better not make fun of me now that you know, or I'll make your bloody life hell here at Hogwarts for as long as you're visiting!"

I was taken back by his cry and stepped back, brows shot up with eyes wide. Out of habit, I apologized softly, but did not approach to comfort him. Comfort probably was the last thing he wanted and being able to know that he even admired someone was probably pushing limits for and with him. I kept my mouth shut and waited for him to calm down (if it was possible that he could), sure that anything I said would only make things worse (since I already knew that it would whenever he was around).

It didn't take long, though, for him to quiet and apologize. The fact that he did surprised me, each new discovery with him disturbing and fascinating at the same time, but I made no verbal comment on it. He ran a hand through his hair as he apologized, looking away from me.

"I don't want to hear about any of this in the halls," he warned.

I nodded. "Is your reputation that much to you?" I asked before I could stop myself.

He looked back at me and passed before nodding. 

"My reputation is my life," he explained rather willingly. "If I do not keep it up, I might as well just forget that I ever lived under the name of 'Malfoy'."

I already knew that he was the blood and heir of the Malfoy line, and that his father was an obedient servant to Voldemort (or He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named as some called him from fear), but always wondered (though secretly) of what his life was like in his family, in his household. I always thought that Malfoy was a spoiled, rotten brat that thought like his father (thus the term "like father, like son") and would follow in his footsteps. But as of this moment, I thought of reconsidering my opinion. I was too good for my own safety and thought of Malfoy, right now as I met his gaze, to just be misled. Under different circumstances I wouldn't have even went down this line of thinking, but since he gave it so willingly, and too a stranger nonetheless, couldn't help but think that way.

"What's your life like?"

"What?"

I tilted my head to the side a bit and narrowed my eyes in observation. "What's so bad in your household that you must live a certain way or else you are given the option of death or crucial pain?"

Malfoy looked away, out to the lake. But even with his back turned, I could still catch his expression of distress and anger.

"My father is a demanding and powerful man. There is no word against that. He has been feared and will always be feared, especially those who know who he truly is. The only person who he fears himself is Voldemort." He glanced back to see my expression and seemed surprise that I didn't flinch at the name. Still, he continued. "I'm sure you've heard of him. Lucius Malfoy. A man that carries the look of a lethal man, in his hand a deadly weapon, and on his tongue words that could kill. He associates with the worst people ever imaginable, and is loyal to the worst wizard of all time. Being as almost a right-hand man to Voldemort, it's only natural that all commoners seem to bow at his feet. And being the son of this man only worsens things. It is looked upon that I act like a younger version of him, only better, and I am incapable of making a mistake. There is no option for me to object, or else his reputation will be on the line, and any wrong I do is like a double fault, twice the punishment someone else would get falling on me."

He stopped to face me again. "Ever been cursed?"

I shook my head. The only curses that I'd ever experienced were illegal ones, and I only witnessed and became the target of one because of my teacher (who was actually an imposter— though I won't get into that right now) who taught classes about them. It wasn't fun being on the receiving end of one of those curses, because pain was involved.

Malfoy smiled bitterly. "You shouldn't ever. Do you know about the Forbidden Curses?" At my nod, he said, "You never get used to the pain."

He didn't explain what he meant but I had a feeling (a sickening feeling) of what it was. I paled and he nodded, that smile still upon his lips. From the look in his eyes I could tell he wasn't lying. That only made me feel sicker. Okay, so maybe Malfoy was an asshole. But never did he or anyone deserve to experience one of the Forbidden Curses. And from what I could tell and only guess, he felt the pain constantly.

"When did this start?"

"I was fifteen," came his monotonous answer.

I gaped. "Two years?!"

He didn't seem surprised at my reaction, or sorry. He was already saddened about the topic, I could tell, and there was nothing that could make it any worse (if disregarding my revealing myself). I could only stare at him at his controlled expression and actions, feelings swimming in his eyes and filling his words. Sympathy, pain and understanding were all I felt and could possibly give him.

I attempted at smiling back, but failed miserably at the heavy weight that suddenly filled my heart. 

"I... I apologize for this morning," I said after what was forever in silence, an apology all I could give verbally in place of my true sorrow.

Malfoy shook his head. "It's nothing." He turned to smirk a bit and step back toward me. "It's not like your feather punches harmed me any."

I scowled at his light tone but smiled inwardly at his sudden change in mood. I shook a fist at him. "Want more of my 'feather punches'? I'll throw two at you, you bloody arse!"

His smirk widened a bit, almost as if he were to break into a grin, but caught himself before he let it slip. He scoffed and shook his head.

"Tell me that when I actually get a bruise."

I still glared, but refrained myself from taking any physical contact with him (like actually punching him or tackling him and beating him to a bloody pulp). 

"Oh, leave me alone."

Malfoy gave a small snort of disbelief, still smirking. "Giving up already?" he asked, but I didn't answer him.

I looked up at the sky instead and sighed a bit. 

"The sky's dark. We should go back inside already before we can't figure out which way is which or get in trouble," I said instead of responding.

Malfoy glanced up as well and nodded, starting back himself. I followed a bit after him and made my way across the grounds, finding Malfoy waiting at the doors for me. I lifted a brow at this action, but didn't ask aloud. I didn't have to when he answered me willingly.

"Hurry up, hussy, or I'll leave you out here. I don't think I'll be allowed out if unless I have my damn excuse here with me."

"I am not a 'hussy', you snob!"

But nonetheless, I followed him inside, letting him use me as an excuse so that he didn't get into trouble. I figured that after spilling his guts and unknowingly (to him) alter our relationship a bit, the least I could do for him was let him escort me to the Gryffindor tower or something.

When we reached the tower, he stood a good few feet away from the portrait leading to the common room. I stood with him and thanked him with a nod for being an unnatural shadow in my return to the Gryffindor common room. 

"Mudblood!" he called out when I started to leave.

I glared at him for shouting the name made my way back to him, just about to tell him off.

But he cut me off himself when he grabbed my arm and jerked me forward roughly, silencing me with his mouth as it pressed on mine. I didn't even get a chance to blink before he pulled away, letting me go. I opened my mouth to start with a streak of obscenities, he turned around and quickly walked away, leaving me to only utter two simple words after his retreating form.

"Blood hell..."

~*~*~*~*~*~

AN: On one note, I would like to say that those who think that Malfoy was responsible for Harry's change. I'd like to inform you on something. What, you may ask? Simple information. The night Harry encountered Draco at the lake was (if I remember correctly and if you'd read back in Chapter I) the day before he had the dream and before he 'transformed'. And, since Draco's the only one being blamed for things, I won't mention anything else about any of the other characters being responsible for the change. ^^ 

And, on second note, thank you for my reviewers! I am eternally glad that you continue to read this. But, I warn you, that the chapters from here on out will come in an irregular schedule. Instead of what I've been attempting (which is a chapter each day— though that plan's failed), it'll be off. Though I assure you that there will at least be a chapter each week (if not two chapters). 

On another note, people questioned why Harry punched Draco instead of slapped him because it would be "in character". But mind you, Harry is still a guy, no matter what gender he appears as. Guys don't slap people if unless their gay or sissies (And I don't mean that in an insulting way because I happen to be very good friends with some of those people— they just are labeled as such, is all.) So, I think my reasoning for Harry punching Draco instead of slapping him is more in character. (After all, guy traits don't die down THAT easily.)

And lastly, please be sure to review on this chapter too because I'm sure that you're starting to see some development and surprises pop up, huh? 

And mostly, who did this to Harry? How long will this 'curse' last? Who knows?! I do! And soon you will too! So please stay in touch and continue to read this story for me!

[Much appreciation to Lu who I know is fascinated in this story. wink]


	6. Chapter VI

Title: Heaven Forbid

Author: XiaoLang - Kaz

Rating: PG13

Summary: I hate him; I wish he was dead. He wants _me_ dead and I couldn't care less. Let him sneer; let him glare; let him express his hatred for me. Let him ignore me, and yet keep all his attention on me. I don't care. …I think I'm in love with him.

Disclaimer: I obviously don't own anything, so this will be the last time I say the obvious.

**Chapter VI**

****

I shook my head. As I lay on my back, staring up at the canopy of my four-poster bed, touching my lips, my thoughts were dominated by his face. _His_ face. I didn't understand. Was I supposed to punch him, scream at him? Was I supposed to _kiss him back_? How could I have summoned the courage to do so even if I decided to?

I felt so strange... I mean— I'm a guy stuck in a girl's body. How the bloody hell do I react when another guy kisses me? Is this bad or good...?

...What the hell am I saying! Good?! Pfft! Gah, heaven help me from liking this bit... I'd rather die than bind our that I... No, it would never happen.

I turned over to my side and faced the wall. Closing my eyes I tried to think of something else. But it was impossible. He clouded my thoughts, refusing to let me sleep, strengthening my paranoia.

...What would happen the next day? What will I do tomorrow, knowing he kissed me and I actually tolerated (I will NOT say I enjoyed it!) his company tonight? Will he even say anything about what he did to his House-mates? Who am I kidding? Of course he would talk about he how he kissed some girl - though I doubt he would mention who. I would step in that Hall and immediately be known as he bitch. I just know it...

Great. Not only will I know he kissed me, when/if I turn back I'll live the rest of my life in shame and utter embarrassment. ...I almost hope Voldemort would kill me now. But no, I will endure it. Endure... must endure....

Wait— ! When/If I turn back, I can say that he _did_ kiss _me_ and land the joke on him!

I almost whooped in joy over the idea. sitting up quickly. But I sank down just seconds later as I realized something: Instead of getting my fun and making him the laughingstock of the year, the whole thing would probably humiliate me even more. Ulgh... Curse him... Curse that boy...

Eventually, I gave up in trying to figure out a way to save myself from inevitable shame and forced myself to close me eyes again, and fall asleep, the sounds of waking girls and the rustling of clothing waking me what seemed only minutes after I fell asleep.

I tried to go back asleep, but gave in to the noise and got up, getting ready as well. Hermione accompanied me and helped me slip into my clothes. I was lucky she was around because my lack of sleep caused me to be uncoordinated. I tripped myself nearly four times! I felt so stupid...

"It's all right, Harle," said Hermione as she patted me on the shoulder, sensing my misery.

I thanked her and we both descended the spiral staircase, finding Joan by the fireplace. She was writing on a long piece of parchment. When I called out to her, she waved a hand in acknowledgment, not bothering to look up from her paper, her quill working vigorously. She was so hard at work she declined my offer to go to the Hall together. Though I didn't want to go to the Grand Hall myself, I left with Hermione and worked on calming myself. (So much for that.)

I stopped before the double doors, shifting my bad and swallowing. Hermione paused in front oft he doors as well, but only because I had.

"Is it bigger than your school?" she asked suddenly.

I blinked at her for a moment, not comprehending what she just said. "Um, o-oh, er, sorta...?"

Hermione didn't seem to suspect my stutter and nodded, and pushed open one of the doors. "You get used to it quickly, " she assured. She looked over her shoulder at me and asked, "What's your school like?"

I swallowed again. "Er, well, it's not that different, really. Just smaller."

Hermione smiled and led the way inside, opening a seat for me right across from her. I took it, but wished I wasn't facing the _Slytherin_ table. I glanced in that direction and saw Malfoy reading the "Daily Prophet". I immediately looked away and tried to focus on the meal set in front of me. It didn't work too well, because I managed to pour syrup on my breakfast sausage, ketchup o my toast, and jam on my eggs. It was only when Hermione called out to me in a yelp did I stop and realized what I had done.

"Harle, are you all right? We can send you straight back to bed if you need some more rest." Hermione frowned and added, "Or if you need it, some medical attention from Madam Pomfrey [1] in the Hospital Wing?"

I poked at my eggs and took a bite, and grimaced at the taste, washing it down with the juice in my goblet. To Hermione, I said, "I think I'll go to the Hospital Wing," and stood up, walking out of the Grand Hall. Descending the stairs I started for the Gryffindor tower. I had no intention in going to the Hospital Wing - too man people went there for useless reasons. I needed time to think, and quiet, something I couldn't find outside by the lake until dusk, and even then I didn't think I would've been able to find any peace since Malfoy knew of it and my being there. There was a big chance he wouldn't come near it again, but also a big chance he would. I didn't want to meet with him when he did.

Sighing, I walked through the maze of pathways to the Gryffindor tower, pausing when I passed by a painting I hadn't noticed in all my years at Hogwarts. In it was a man siting under an oak tree by the lake. As I studied the image, I noticed that the man's surroundings were of the same lake and tree _I_ sat under when I came out to think. Fascinated, I stepped closer, craning my neck to look up at it. A snake, I saw, was coiled around him, the tail hooking around his left ankle. The man didn't budge as the snake moved - it was a premature python, I'm sure. I frowned; was this man asleep?

It seemed so, for when another man came and knelt by him, lightly shaking his shoulder, he jerked like someone waking, and greeted the other man at his side. They were speaking softly to each other, so I didn't catch what was said. However, as the second man stood up, taking the python, I caught a name that made my eyes widen.

"Godric...?"

"Ah, so you have discovered one of the few paintings with the four founders of Hogwarts in them."

I turned sharply to see Dumbledore walk down the hall coming from the Grand Hall. He smiled at me, eyes twinkling as he looked up at me over his half moon glasses. When he neared me he looked up at the picture as well, his smile widening.

"Professor..." I started, my sentence trailing.

"Yes, Harle?" he replied.

I frowned slightly once more. "What is this painting of?"

The twinkle in Dumbledore's eyes seemed to brighten at the question. "You mean the men?" When I nodded, he said, "I think you know who's in there already."

I looked back up at the painting. "Godric, I know is the one under the tree. But who was the other man?"

"Doesn't he looked familiar, Harle?"

I glanced at Dumbledore, unused to being called Harle when I knew he knew of my accident and transformation. "W-well, yes, I suppose. But I thought they hated each other."

"You mean in how Gryffindors and Slytherins are supposed mortal enemies? No, that's not entirely true. There's more to it than that, especially with the founders."

I threw Dumbledore a questioning look. "What do you mean, Professor?"

Dumbledore laughed at my question, causing my expression to turn into confusion. When I asked him what made him laugh, he only said, "Come with me," and started to walk away. I looked up at the painting, finding Godric still sleeping under the tree, no sign of the other man at all. I frowned at the picture and quickly turned away, following Dumbledore down the halls until we reached a door that I didn't recognize. It wasn't surprising since it was very easy to miss certain details when you weren't looking for it. But once you knew what you were looking for, and where it was, it was easy to find. Same here. I stopped beside him and looked up in question. He gestured for me to open the door and I did so hesitantly.

It was dark at first, but as soon as Dumbledore stepped through the door behind me and muttered a spell, pointing his wand up at the ceiling of the room, light filled from corner to corner, revealing large portraits, all empty of persons except for one large painting that nearly filled the entire wall from top to bottom, four persons (two males and two females) sitting around a table. As the light went on, all four faces turned to greet Dumbledore, smiling and waving at him (with the exception of one man in black and green).

"Good morning, Professor!" called a tall woman in a sapphire dress, standing to meet Dumbledore as he approached the canvas.

"Good morning, Rowena," Dumbledore returned with a smile.

I blinked and stared at the man. That woman was Rowena Ravenclaw?! I looked at the other three in the painting and realized that the men were the same two I saw in the painting in the hall.

"Godric and Salazar....?"

The two seemed to hear my whisper and turned sharply toward me, Salazar Slytherin looking me up and down with a judging look. Godric, however, turned to Dumbledore after glancing at me and quipped, "This young lady here, Dumbledore, who is she...?"

Dumbledore turned to me and called me forward. "This, Godric, is young Harry Potter."

Salazar wrinkled his nose at that. "That's a boy's name. She's obviously a girl, Dumbledore, and you just bloody insulted her."

Rowena turned toward me, and I felt very much like I was under a microscope. I had a feeling that she was one of those people who knew more than they let on, and had a kind of knowledge that was better kept secret. I swallowed as she turned her eyes toward me and smiled knowingly.

"No," Rowena said softly, "this is a boy. What happened, Albus?" She turned to Dumbledore and lifted a fine brow.

"It is not certain, but he is under a spell of some sort. We have not been able to figure out how it happened, but you are welcome to ask young Harry for the answers."

At that, Rowena turned back toward me and tilted her head as she asked, "How _did_ it happen, Harry?"

I blinked and swallowed again. "Um, well, I don't know how, exactly, but I think it was something I had eaten for this transvestite thing to happen."

Rowena frowned. "A potion, perhaps?" She turned to Salazar and beckoned him forward. "You know potions, Salazar, so do you know anything about it?"

Salazar sniffed in distaste, looking down at me and crossing his arms. He was silent for a while before shaking his head. "Knowledge expands over time. There's a possibility that it was created after my time."

"Ah, I bet you know about it and don't want to help the boy," Godric said over the rim of his teacup, a slight narrow of his eyes.

Salazar turned toward to the obsidian haired man sharply, narrowing his eyes as well. But before a word ever came out of his mouth, Dumbledore cleared his throat.

"Now isn't the time for any quarrel. I've brought young Harry here for a different matter. For the moment, his different appearance isn't something needing immediate attention, though I'm sure he would like to know how he got this way, so please listen before I get on my way." After a moment's pause and reassurance that he had the attention of all four founders, he continued. "Harry has found one of the paintings of Godric sleeping by the lake. Salazar, you came to take back Idelia, but your actions have caused question to rise in Harry." I snorted inwardly as Dumbledore talked as if I wasn't there. "I would be greatly appreciated it if you answered his questions directly."

When Dumbledore stopped, apparently down giving his orders, I turned toward him, his last few words catching my attention. "Directly, sir? How so? I mean, now that I'm actually thinking about it, how is it that this room is full of paintings for the founders of Hogwarts? How did they get here?"

Dumbledore smiled at my curiosity. "These paintings of the founders of Hogwarts are a little different. Unlike most of the paintings in the school, this room carries what we can call the very spirit of these people."

I narrowed my eyes in wonder. "So in other words, you're saying that here, it's like the founders were stuck in these paintings? ...Almost?"

A nod met my conclusion. "In a way, yes."

"And what about the paintings outside this room?"

"It is the same concept. The main difference would be that here, in this room, the power is strongest. You can feel it, can't you?"

I nodded. "I feel comfortable here, Professor."

Dumbledore smiled. "That's good to hear."

"Thank you for showing me this place, Professor."

The Headmaster smiled, the sparkles in his eyes seeming to glow. He then excused himself, giving me full permission to come here whenever I needed. I thanked him once more, feeling better than before, watching him leave before looking around the room. I was awed, to say in the least, and even more awed at the people in the painting before me. As Rowena Ravenclaw cleared her throat, I gave her my full attention, more amazed than frightened or anything else.

"Harry, dear?"

"Yes?"

Rowena smiled a bit before saying, "Have a seat, would you?"

I looked around and saw a stool in the far corner and retrieved it, sitting in front of the large portrait and facing Rowena. She nodded in approval as I crossed my ankles and looked me over a bit.

"Professor Dumbledore said that you questioned one of our paintings outside these walls... What did you want to ask us, dear?"

A little disturbed at how Rowena addressed me as 'dear', but not entirely so, I turned to the two males who stood near each other, gaze trained on the other. A glare passed between them, but I sensed something a little different. I didn't want to comment on it, so I continued to stare. It was only when Godric turned toward me and lifted a brow, did I look away, reminded of something.

"What's with you?"

I turned back toward the males to see that Salazar had spoken. He settled me with a narrowed stare and I only stared back. I didn't know whether to be frightened or angry because I had never met the man before, and he did have an intimidating image. He opened his mouth to say something — to comment on my behavior, I'm sure — but stopped as (to my surprise) Godric laid a hand over his just long enough to catch his attention.

"Just ignore them, Harry, if you don't feel like you can talk to them," Rowena interrupted before anything (whatever that might be) started.

"I... Well, first off, it's new and rather strange for me to be talking to a painting—not to mention one with the four founders in it, looking like could jump out at me."

"I'm sure you'd love for use to be standing in front of you," Salazar said only partially in a whisper.

I glanced back at him and blinked a few times before continuing, "And secondly......"

As I trailed I turned my attention back toward the two males, a question at the tip of my tongue, but too bold to ask right now. After a moment, I shook my head.

"Never mind..."

Salazar snorted. "Tch. 'Never mind'? Dumbledore takes you here to talk to us, and you just back out? What happened to 'I'm comfortable here'?"

"Salazar!" Godric hissed, standing up.

I frowned as I watched Salazar turn around to meet Godric gaze and held it, something definitely passing between them. I knew then that I wouldn't have the chance to ask them properly, especially when I felt so uncomfortable on this first visit. I stood up quickly and returned the stool to where it was and addressed the woman in the sapphire dress.

"Ms. Ravenclaw?"

"Call me Rowena, dear," she interjected.

"R...Rowena? May I come back another time?" I was still hesitant to use her first name.

Rowena smiled understandingly. It was like she knew exactly what I was avoiding, and why I felt suddenly uncomfortable. She nodded to me in a reassuring way before speaking. "Of course. As Dumbledore said, you can come here any time you like. You will eventually become used to the others," she added with a wink and small, almost unnoticeable gesture to her right.

I smiled and dipped my head, glancing again to the others before leaving, quickly getting away from the room. As much as I had wanted to stay, I couldn't. I sighed and turned a corner, turning my attention to the floor. When I got to a flight of stairs, I didn't pay attention and look up before ascending, running into someone halfway up.

As they caught my by the arm, I immediately apologized and looked up, stopping short as I noticed how close our faces were. ...Again.

AN: Huaa! I hate being so late from updating! wails And with such a crappy chapter too! Short, a filler, and utterly stupid! Oh, you readers must be so mad at me! Please, I apologize, I don't mean to give you such a horrible thing to read! And Dumbledore is such an OOC character right now! sobs in shame Ah, going on vacation from my stories (except for CO which I worked ahead on) makes this so mixed up and screwy! My A:/ drive broke on my laptop and I had to wait several weeks to finally order another one (it's separate from the LT) and get it delivered. And I've actually started to work on it toward the end of the school year, all the while trying to take care of some family problems that left me utterly frustrated, not to mention going to another school....

Anyway, I'm back on track and I'm sure that this summer will promise more work! I just need to work on my other stories and in time I'll finish it all! I just have to control my thoughts and make sure I don't start another project without finishing what I have already started, y'know? Ooh, geez, I'm babbling...

Well, please send me your rant/comment/praise/whatever through email (whitedemonwingshotmail) or the review box! Review Button: Rawr! Feed me! Rawr!

Thanks a bunch you all! I'll be soo glad if you're still with me!

DoD

[1] Is that how you spell the darn fawn-ish woman's name? Or Pomfery? Or Pomphrey? Or what? Please tell me, I rarely ask for things like this...


	7. Chapter VII

Title: Heaven Forbid

Author: Duchess of Darkness (I just realized that Xiao's not my name on FFNet. Heh.) - Kaz

Rating: PG13

Summary: I hate him; I wish he was dead. He wants _me_ dead and I couldn't care less. Let him sneer; let him glare; let him express his hatred for me. Let him ignore me, and yet keep all his attention on me. I don't care. …I think I'm in love with him.

AN: Hello hello! Guess what? Heaven Forbid has a side story! Well, okay, maybe not a side story, but it is a (long) one-shot that goes with it. There are no spoilers in it, I don't think, but if you've read up till now, then you'll get things like Harry's gender bending. Please check it out. It should be on my profile, but in case you can't find it, look for **Mine Only**. Yay! I hope you like it. Hehe. (Please notify me for any mistakes that I can fix so I can give a better story for you lovely readers.)

**Chapter VII**

---

"If I didn't know any better, I would say you liked a dashing Slytherin like me," came a low drawl, the words seeming to roll easily off a quick tongue.

I looked up and caught the silver gaze of the speaking male, his eyes holding me for a moment before I pushed him away. It took me a while to register what he said and I glared at him as my answer. I had a bit too much on my mind to answer him verbally. I almost regretted leaving the Founders' room so abruptly, but one couldn't foresee their actions or whom they bumped into, like now.

"Leave me alone, Malfoy."

But alas, he did not. Instead, the blonde followed me, trying his best to seem harmless and in best interest of my wellbeing. I highly doubted that, but what would I say that would truly get him out of my sight? I had to reach the Gryffindor tower as soon as possibly if I wanted to be alone (or at least away from him). I had more important and strange things to think about than this unnatural and annoying shadow at my heels. I was sure his eyes were trying to bore a hole in the back of my head, but did my best to pay no attention to it.

With an inward sigh, I quickened my step and nearly ran up a staircase in order to lose Malfoy before he could follow. Hopefully, the stairs would change before he could reach me if I walked quickly enough.

But unfortunately for me, instead of catching him, the stairs moved before I reached the top, its sudden jerk pulling me off balance. I reached out to grab the railing, but a hand seized mine before I could hold onto the rail. I fell back against a chest and an arm wrapped itself around my waist.

I looked up to meet those gray eyes again. "I really hate bumping into you so often like this," I muttered as I righted myself and pushed the arm off me.

"I have no problem with it."

I whirled around. "What? Mr. Pride In Pure, Slytherin Blood? You have no problem in staying around a Gryffindor like me? I have a hard time believing that." I shook my head and turned around. I didn't want to hear whatever excuse he would throw at me.

"Would you believe this?"

My wrist was snagged and I was turned around. I swear I didn't know what was wrong with me, but I fell once again, meeting Malfoy's lips as he careened backwards. We were lucky we were so low on the stairs that he just fell back a couple of steps before hitting the platform. I braced myself before impact, but the hit wasn't as hard as I thought it would be. It was probably because Malfoy was underneath me and took the fall. I pushed myself up and away from the blonde, eyes widened in shock and disbelief. 1 Was I just kissed by Malfoy _again_? And did we just fall down stairs? Oh man...

Malfoy rotated his shoulders and rubbed at the back of his head, probably checking to make sure there was no bump. All the while he wore a small smirk. As his eyes traveled over to mine, I felt heat rise in my face.

"Are you okay?" The question just flew out of my mouth.

He chuckled. "I'm fine. Certainly wasn't a way I'd prefer to kiss a girl, but we can fix that problem."

I blinked at him. "What?" I squeaked, not sure if I wanted to know what he meant by that.

But before he could answer, two more voices cut in.

"Draco!!"

"Harle, are you all right?!"

I whipped my head around to see Blaise, Joan and Hermione rushing toward us at alarming speed. As Hermione approached me first, she pulled me up and away from Malfoy, glaring at him. Joan stood with her hands on her hips in front of us and told him off for "seducing" me. I blushed harder at this and looked away when I caught Malfoy looking at me while Blaise helped him up. Jeez, being a female was starting to corrupt my judgment and emotions, as well as my actions. Who the bloody hell would have thought that becoming a girl would make me think like one?

"By gods, who do you take me for? A bloody skirt chaser?" Malfoy snorted.

Joan nodded as if it meant something big. "Yes. You might as well be, you filthy lecher."

"What!" Malfoy's eyes widened. I could just imagine what he was thinking. Lecher? _Him_? Hell, I bet the entire school body thought he had slept with practically all the girls in the castle.

That thought made me pause. If Malfoy presumably had slept with all the girls of Hogwarts, then... what did that say about me? I, technically, am a female right now. ...Whoa. That was a train of thought I didn't want to go down. Sorry, I'm not boarding that express, thanks.

Hermione and Joan ushered me back to our House and helped cool my heated face. Joan pelted me with a lot of questions that I couldn't answer. Hermione, though, had on her calculating look, and I half feared what she came up with. With another blush and shake of my head to Joan's question about what they had seen with me on top of Malfoy, I explained how he had pulled me to him and we both fell down the stairs, barely recovering before they came. It was embarrassing thinking about what had happened, and even more so telling it. Hermione saved me from further questions after that, stating that we all had to head to class. We had one more class before lunch.

As we walked to our next class, a thought popped in my head. Turning to the girls, I asked, "Hey, why was Blaise Zabini with you?"

Joan was the first to react, blushing and turning her head away. Hermione, however, simply shrugged and answered, "He happened to cross our path looking for Malfoy when we were looking for you. I remember him muttering to himself about Malfoy pursuing a Gryffindor girl, so we decided to follow each other and look for the both of you. Thankfully, and yet unthankfully, we found you both. Don't worry, I won't pester you about it. I'm sure Joan's done enough of that."

I glanced at Joan and tilted my head slightly to see if I could catch her expression. I was out of luck as her hair fell to curtain her face. I shook my head and continued to follow the girls to class. It was a good thing it wasn't a Double class with Slytherin, or else I probably wouldn't have been able to control myself or be assured _Malfoy_ could control _himself_.

It was to my luck that the day flew by faster than I had hoped. At lunch, I sat with my back to the Slytherin table, forcing myself to talk and listen to others' conversations to distract myself from the looks I knew I was getting from a certain table. As soon as I finished my lunch, but the hour hadn't, I worked a bit on my assignments before heading off, hoping to get something done so I could avoid running into Malfoy anytime in the evening making my trip from the library or anything.

After finishing an assignment for a class and realizing I had plenty of time to spare, I decided to apologize and make a second trip to the Founders' room. 2 It was difficult for me to find, but once I stepped through, I felt like I knew the place from top to bottom. I greeted the founders of Hogwarts with a small smile and slight bow as soon as I came in, not really looking first to see if anyone was around. Rowena, I saw, looked up from whatever she was reading to greet me. Her voice was a soft, but strong; it had a tone in it that just stated her power and knowledge. I spotted a lounging chair in the middle of the room this time instead of a stool and sat in it, dropping my things at my feet. I looked over the large painting I first saw all four founders in, and saw the other three were missing. This was better for me, because I think I could talk to the Ravenclaw founder more easily than the others.

Rowena sat up and turned toward me with a gentle smile that I expected a mother would have. I didn't know if Rowena Ravenclaw had any children, but she had that air of a mother as well. I looked around the room to see if any of the other paintings in the room were occupied with the other members, or anyone random that might overhear us.

Rowena spoke up as I looked about. "Don't worry, they're all out for lunch. I just came back to do a bit of reading. They shouldn't be back for another half-hour or so. I didn't think you would be back so soon. Was there something on your mind?"

I turned back toward the blue-clad woman and nodded. "I wanted to talk about it earlier, but I didn't think it was right to ask such a bold question so early in our meeting."

The dark-haired woman shook her head. "Oh, not at all, dear. What did you want to talk about?"

I frowned, the image of Godric and Salazar bouncing in my head. "It's about the other two," I started slowly, knowing she would understand whom I was talking about. "Why...?"

"Do they pretend they hate each other?"

I looked up from where I was staring at the ground. "Pretending? How are they pretending to hate each other when I saw them glare at each other in my last visit?"

Rowena crossed her legs. "Do you want a blunt answer?" When I nodded, she said, "It's a façade, dear. They're actually friends even though they don't pull that image. I suppose you can say that their supposed 'hatred' toward each other is their way of expressing endearment. Have you not experienced this before?"

My thoughts turned toward a certain blonde. "There is someone I share hatred with, but I don't think its endearment as you say. In fact, I don't think we can even become friends. It's just not logical."

"Why not?"

I opened my mouth to answer but held back as the question sank in. _Why not?_ I stared down at my feet again.

"Well..." I started hesitantly. "He's been trying to get me into trouble and get my killed ever since we crossed each other on the train in my first year here. He said horrible things about my friends, and I couldn't stand his rudeness. I guess, from there, we just started to hate each other and..."

"Maybe regret that you never became friends...?"

My eyes snapped up and widened. "What?"

Rowena rested her chin on her fist, propping her arm up on the armrest. "Maybe you two don't like each other because you never got the chance to know each other and become friends."

"Then why does he always try to get me and my friends in trouble? If he wanted to become friends with me, then why does he give me more reasons to hate him?"

"It could be that he doesn't know how to express himself towards you and/or your friends. Even though he supposedly 'hates' you, doesn't he still pay attention to you and looks like he's watching?"

I paused for a moment. Actually, she was right. Though Malfoy hated my guts (I'm sure), it was always _him_ who gave me the most trouble. "But how can he not know how to express himself?" I asked to no one in particular.

Then, it hit me. I remembered something that he said to me. _"My reputation is my life. If I do not keep it up, I might as well just forget that I ever lived under the name of 'Malfoy'."_

I looked up and stared at the woman. She smiled knowingly and said, "Perhaps he likes you more than you think. Actions aren't always the best way to communicate — neither are words. You have to look past all the obstruction and find the real meaning. Like Godric and Salazar, they give the appearance of pure loathing, but when you catch them off guard, you see something you never thought would be there."

"Are you filling that he-she with crap again, Ravenclaw?" interrupted a harsh voice.

I turned to see Godric and Salazar slip into the painting from the other side. Salazar Slytherin eyed my warily before he stopped a bit before the female founder and whispered something to her. Rowena, I caught, was still smiling, a strange look in her eyes as she answered in the same hushed voice.

"Back again?"

I turned again to see that Godric had spoken to me. I nodded to his question.

"What's your name?"

I frowned. "You already know my name."

Godric waved a hand in front of his face. "No, the name you go by now. I'm sure you're not going by the same name now that you look different."

"Harle."

"From Harlequin? That's interesting... It's a bit too close to your real name, though."

I nodded. "I made it off the top of my head when Joan barged in on me at the Headmaster's office."

Godric nodded and glanced at the other two before continuing. "So, I hear you have boy troubles."

I felt my face heat up at the wording. "Bloody hell, what is this? A dating service?"

Godric chuckled and shook his head. "Don't get me wrong, I didn't mean to offend you in any way."

"It's fine," I muttered. "But you're right, Miss Rowena and I were speaking about this rival of mine."

At the sound of a rival, Salazar broke off his private conversation with Rowena and turned to me. I sank back in the chair and hoped it would snap around me and block the three pairs of eyes staring at me.

"Rival?" Godric repeated and looked at Rowena.

Rowena caught his expression and shook her head. "You did not mention he was your rival," she said to me. "Though it does not make things more complicated, it is still a small fact worth considering."

Salazar snorted. "You make it sound like we're solving a murder case. Oh no, I think this kid's the murderer! Tch."

I frowned at the Slytherin's sarcasm. The ring was far too familiar.

"Salazar Slytherin, would you stop patronizing and making things worse? Albus entrusted us to help this child and you certainly are not helping," Rowena reprimanded.

Salazar snorted and crossed his arms across his chest. My frown creased as I studied his mannerisms. I didn't know why, but he reminded me of... of... Who? His manner of talking and actions were similar to someone I knew. The name was on the tip of my tongue, but I couldn't bring myself to say it. I stared at him for what must have been forever, because the next thing I knew, three people were calling my name. I blinked and saw that the three founders had noticed my blank stare.

Salazar was the first to react to my stupor. "What, are you suddenly fascinated in me now, kid?"

I shook my head to clear my thoughts and mat Salazar's gaze. "I'll admit that you remind me of..." I paused a moment to frown. It took me a moment, but suddenly, I realized whom I was thinking about. All in one motion, I shot up from my chair, my eyes widened, and I shouted, "DRACO MALFOY!!"

The three founders looked at each other wearing similar frowns. "Malfoy?" Godric spoke first. "Where have I heard that name before?"

Salazar's frown deepened and he snorted, drawing attention toward him from the other two founders. "I remember. You know that old wizard with the blonde hair like the moon and a look that could wither any innocent living thing? The old fart with that nasty cane?"

Rowena's eyes widened. "I remember! And he had a son with the same hair and gave him a cane just like it, putting his wand inside." She frowned again. "I remember, when I was passing though a painting one time, he was torturing this poor young wizard. He was a small young man, and I felt so sorry that he was on the receiving side of this man's wand."

Godric came to realization too. "Ah- Lucius Malfoy! That devil! He's the son of that man. Didn't that brat get married and started following some other troublemaker of a wizard and got mixed with dark magic?" He paused to glare at Salazar. "I think they were both under your house."

Salazar threw a shocked look at the black-haired man. "What? What does that have to do with anything? Just because those brats are under my house doesn't mean it's my fault. It's their own brains that were corrupted from the start. And the fact that it's always MY house that receives all the blame truly wounds me. And now YOU are accusing me of something that I can't control? It's not like your students are all that better," he added as an afterthought.

My eyes widened and I fell back into the chair as the two started arguing. Godric stood up quickly. "What do you mean by 'it's not like your students are all that better'! Are you saying that Gryffindors would stoop to the level of Slytherins and do such dirty tricks that your students have done? Are you saying that we are like you? I believe naught! The students under my house are far different from yours, and because they are so different, that is why they are in separate houses and hold such a good name. Perhaps if you weren't such a bad role model, Salazar, your students wouldn't be given such a bad reputation. I do not mean to accuse, but as it is truth, your students have given themselves a bad name and do not seem to correct their mistakes. They are troublemakers. All these wizards and witches we hear about that have been tainted with dark magic all have come from YOUR side!"

"And you're saying that your students are perfect angels? I do believe you host a number of troublemakers yourself, Gryffindor. I do remember coming across a few children dressed in your robe colors pulling pranks on students in MY house as well as others. Surely you cannot be so blind. You turn your back on your students' mischief and point fingers at me when you are just the same. You may have been given a better name than I, but at least I am not a hypocrite."

Gordic, I noticed, did not say anything back. Instead, he turned tail and fled the side of the painting. I could not believe how things turned out. I came here to talk about the two male founders with Rowena, but then it turned to my complicated relationship (hatred — oh, help me if I think anything but) with Malfoy, then the discussion takes a ninety-degree turn to something else, which leads to such a strange argument. I frowned as I stared at the spot where Godric once stood in the painting. My gaze slowly traveled to Salazar Slytherin who had his hands clenched into fists, eyes set in a dark glare. He sharply turned toward me and yelled, "What!"

I jumped and quickly shook my head. Salazar still stared at me and seemed to look me up and down before turning toward me. I was relieved to say that he looked a little less angry, but only a little bit.

"You."

"Yes?"

"Did you really deny being in the Slytherin house?"

I blinked. How had he known that? I nodded and asked, "How did you know that?"

He shook his head and leaned against the table behind him. "Godric and I had just come back from Dumbledore's office where we were having tea and the topic of you came across our discussion and we found out that you didn't go to the Slytherin house even though you would be put there."

I didn't ask how Professor Dumbledore knew about my switch in houses. After all, it was his hat and it lived in his office. He could put it on any time and ask it all the questions he wanted and get the answers straight away like it did for me when I put it on a second time in my Second Year here.

Salazar stared at me for a long time before shaking his head as if to clear a thought and left the paining in the opposite direction. Rowena stared after him with a contemplating look on her face and wiped the expression off her face before turning toward me. "I'm sorry, dear," she said. "Perhaps this is not the best time to ask those questions I knew you wanted to ask."

I nodded. With a sigh, I got up and gathered my things, turning to leave. After a few feet, Rowena's voice called out to me again. I turned back toward her to see her standing up with her hands clasped in front of her.

"If you want those questions answered, and want to talk to them, (I'm sure I know what you wanted to ask me earlier) you'll probably find Godric in the north tower sulking by the painting of the lake. Salazar, if I know him, is probably brooding in the astronomy tower in the garden painting. It would be best to talk to them after hours, dear, when you won't be interrupted or eavesdropped on. And don't worry, those two tend to stay away from each other for a long time before making up, so visit anytime."

With those words, I nodded and left the room, a frown creased on my brows and my head bent. I would need to talk to one of them one of these days.

---

AN: Many thanks to my faithful readers, and I love all you reviewers out there. You remind me that I need to give you something super and SPECTACULAR! I apologize for the previous chapter being so quick and short for you, and with such a long wait for an update. I'm really off schedule, it seems, with my writing habits and ideas are hard to come by for what I have planned. One would almost think I lost that part of my brain that gives me my ideas and sorts all my planning. Maybe so... Hopefully, though, this chapter was a little more like the rest and more paced out and less choppy. No clue of if that's true, but I am anxious to hear of what you guys have to say.

_Zax: "For all we know, she might die the next second from misery... Poor, pitiful fool."_

Oh, hush, Zax. Anyway, your comments and views and any advice is greatly appreciated (unlike Zax's here).

_Zax hands me a lollipop_

I do not eat lollipops! _throws it back_ If you're going to give me something, try a mocha or something to wake me up! Summer has turned my poor brain to mush!!!!

_Zax sighs and rolls his eyes, mumbling, "I'm not your errand boy, you know..."_

MY CHOCOLATE!!

_Zax: "Please review or she'll blow a gasket."_

(1) Holy shmoly! I have NO earthly clue what came over me to write all that! _sweatdrop _Well, I hope you guys enjoyed it nonetheless. Kinda movie-slash-fantasy-like, but still kinda sweet, don't you think? Ah, oh well.

(2) It's nothing important other than the bluntness of me. Here is the point where I ran out of ideas and I figured that you guys might want to hear more about the founders, so I stuck Harry in here again.

PS: School's up and running again, and mine gave the go on 8/12/04. Updates, I'll sadly point out, will not be as generous as before this summer of 2004 (if you can't tell already). All my works will be updated at a slower pace until I can get things settled and see what road awaits me (and stuff doesn't keep pilling up on me, like homework). Don't worry, I'll still be working on this one, but as said, things won't be so frequent as before. I'm sorry I didn't give a good chapter before, and this one probably seems a bit hurried as well, but I was trying to get it in while I have a three-day weekend (staff development thing). Please, guys, send your support, I greatly appreciate it. Well, see you sometime in the future! bows in gratitude and apology

PPS: Yeah, noting the story, I just realized that it was kinda weird and Harry seemed (to me) kinda off. Especially at the end of the chapter when I suddenly go off to the founders and that sudden argument... I almost forgot I was writing in first person. (Heh.) I'm not very good at debate, and whenever I can't find anything to say back (anything smart, anyway), I glare like a child and either walk off, or just stand their like an idiot (or worse, make a premature sound and throw my hands up in the air). I'm really a kid at heart, and sometimes I just can't control myself. Hehe. sweatdrop! (Nooo! I don't wanna grow older!! I don't wanna be an old fart and have wrinkles like Grandma! I wanna stop growing and getting older once I graduate!!) ...Okay, D, you're weird. Yeaaaah....... Lay off the chocolate.

PPPS: Yes, a slightly different format of writing because of the stupid updating system has come up with. Have I already mentioned how much I strongly dislike it?? Well, you're hearing it again as I show you some slight differences here and there.

Well, I hope you enjoyed that and please, do review. I hope I can pull out another chapter for you soon.


End file.
